


Goodbye Nat

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Past Character Death, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: In the aftermath of the victory against Thanos, two people take a moment to mourn a fallen friend and try to move forward.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Steve Rogers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15





	Goodbye Nat

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was just in the mood for something sad, due to things going on in my life right now, and this is how it turned out. Hope you all enjoy it.

Missouri

Afternoon

On a hill overlooking the Barton Farm, two men stood over a grave, staring down at it with solemn expression. Their eyes, both bloodshot from days of crying, stared at it, the words carved into it cutting into their hearts and causing a pain greater than any physical wound.

_Natasha Romanoff_

_Avenger_

_Friend_

_Hero_

Steve Rogers and Clint Barton stared down at the grave, neither saying a word for several moments.

“It should have been me,” Clint finally said in a choked voice.

“Nat would kick your ass for saying something like that,” Steve said in a gruff voice, looking over at Clint with something akin to anger but Steve felt too numb to feel anything.

“Well she’s not here to do that anymore, is she?” Clint snapped and Steve nodded.

“No, she’s not,” Steve said, the words seeming to cause him physical pain. “We can’t bring her back. If we could, I would do it in a heartbeat. But as it is, all we can do is try and make her proud. She sacrificed herself so that you could live, so you could get back to your family. Be worthy of her sacrifice Clint. You have your family back. Go to them.”

“How can I when she’s gone?” Clint asked painfully.

“Do it because she’s gone,” Steve said and Clint looked to him. “She loved them, just like they loved her. Keep her alive in their memories. One day, your children will tell their children about their brave Auntie Nat who sacrificed herself so that they would live. As long as we carry her in our hearts, she will never really be gone.”

“And what about you? What will you do now?” Clint asked and Steve shrugged.

“I’m not sure. For the first time since SHIELD pulled me out of the ice, I don’t have a clear path,” Steve admitted with a sigh.

“Well, don’t be a stranger Cap,” Clint said, holding out his hand to Steve, who took it in a firm handshake. “Thank you, for everything.”

“You to Clint,” Steve said.

Clint nodded before he turned and walked down the hill, back towards his farm. Back to his family. Steve watched him go or a moment before he turned back to the grave.

“Goodbye Nat,” Steve said softly before he turned in the opposite direction and walked down the hill as well.


End file.
